Shape of my heart
by sunlightprincess
Summary: It have been two moths since Speed won the grand prix.He is at a pary and see the person that change his life.


'_The stars looks amazing tonight'_ I thought as I was on the balcony at have been two months since I won the grand prix the CIB invated me and my family for a congratulations party for winning the race.I was hoping to see Racer X at the party tonight becase i'm in love with him more than Trixe so me and Trixe broke up I told her that I like Racer x more than understand that,so we still best friends and she wish me luck with X and she swore that if he ever hurt me or make me sad, she will hunt X down and hurt him.

I know that is crazy being in love with someone you just met in two months but X is the one I have been looking for my life he is amazing,smart,kind and he likes to race just much as I do.I was still looking up at the sky

then I fealt a hand on my shouder I look up there is he was,Racer X."Hey,Speed" "Racer X" I said with a surpise was in a suit and he was'nt wearing a mask his eyes were amazing beaufiul thing in the the world to me."You sound so surpise speed you were'nt going see me tonight?" he ask me "something like that yeah"

I said "well you thought worng speed".I glad to see him again I feel so happy when i'm with him but I had to ask him why he is here at the party.

"X" "yes Speed?" "why did you come to the party

tonight?" he smile at me warmly there something about his smile that made me want to kiss him."Because Speed I want to say congratulations for winning the race" "_I knew it_"

"and I want to see you again Speed" X said with

love and care I was surpise when X said that to hear a new song play "um X" "yes?" I took a deep a beath "do you want-" I was cut off because X put his finger on my lips I blush pretty hard but he smile at me "yes I want to dance" I smile at him he lend me in the middle of the balcony he put his left hand on my wasit,I put my left hand on his left shouder and I put my other hand into his other hand then we start to dance.

_Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

We start to go in circle then he spin me around a few times I can't stop looking at his eyes,he could'nt stop looking at my eyes too.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Then X said "Speed, you look so beaufiul tonight" I blush "thanks, X you look handmose yourself" he blush as well but he smile "thank you Speed" we continue to dance.

_Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become_

I put arms around his waist,I put my head on his shouder,he put his arms around me I feel so happy right now.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
_

"Speed" I pull away to see X's face

"yes what is it X?".

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
_

"There something i need to tell you" he said with passionate in his eyes "what is it?" I saying anything he lend in so did I we were beathing into each other air.

_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart_

We kiss.

_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart_

I moan into the kiss so did X,I put my hands on his tighting his arms arounds me,his tougne bush my mouth open I put my tougne into his mouth so he did the same.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

We pull away after a few mintues of kissing I look into his eyes "I love you,Speed" X said

I was shock but I smile and said "I love you too,X".

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

He smile at me,he pull me back into the hold that we were dacing.I can't stop smile because Racer X is love with kept dancing thought out the night, this have been the greatest night of my life.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart._


End file.
